


The adventures of Morrilla

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are in need of some fluffy head canons, this is the right place. I like to torture my friends on Twitter and just spam them with these so I thought, why not share it with other people too.</p><p>This is a collection of mini fics, head canons and lots of feels, in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

It was the first table reading. Lana was in a good mood, having a good feeling about this new show.    
  
Name tags were standing on the tables, telling them all where to sit. She didn't know anyone, except for the little boy whom she met at the audition and then the name of the actress playing Emma sounded familiar but she didn't bother looking her up.   
  
The actress playing Emma was seated opposite of her, probably because they had quite a few scenes together.   
  
The blonde entered the room with a quiet "Hi" and a smile on her lips, finding her seat quickly and opening her script. She checked the names with characters and when she looked at Lana, she was met with deep brown eyes and a warm smile. She smiled back, looking at her a second or two longer than it was necessary.    
  
When Lana saw the blonde, she remembered seeing her on tv before. She's liked her but seeing her in person was different. It was like she brought sunshine into the room, her smile brightened up the whole place. She couldn't help it but to steal glances at her. And when their eyes met... God, she wanted to drown in those emerald eyes. She looked like an angel.    
  
Jen felt the eyes on herself. She kept her head bowed down, concentrating on the script, or at least pretending to be. But she looked up through her eyelashes, every now and then, and when their eyes met, she couldn't stop the shy smile spreading on her lips and the blush on her face.    
  
She's never seen this woman before, never even heard of her, but she felt an urge to get to know her, to stare into her dark eyes, to be in her presence because the energy coming from her was incredible. And when she heard her talk for the first time... Her voice was like velvet, she felt hypnotized and wanted to just sit, look at her and listen to her talking.    
  
She felt so drawn to her, she couldn't look away. She felt so at peace, happy and comfortable, it felt so right to be around this woman.    
  
All those feelings were confusing. It has never happened to her before that she would feel so strongly about a woman she's just met. She had to get to know the person first, but even that wasn't usually enough for such a strong attraction.    
  
The reading ended after about two hours. They all collected their things and started to leave.    
  
"Jennifer?" She felt a gentle touch on her arm, the voice stopping her immediately. She turned around and smiled.    
  
"Hi, we haven't officially met yet, I'm Lana," the brunette offered her hand.    
  
"Hello. I'm Jennifer but you already know that," the blonde chuckled as she squeezed her hand.    
  
"I do, I saw your name tag," Lana winked at her as she finally let go of her hand.    
  
"And I saw you looking at me," Jen smiled nervously.    
  
"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable?" The brunette furrowed with slight concern.    
  
"No, you didn't. Well, maybe a little, I'm not used to it."   
  
"That surprises me, with your angelic look."   
  
"Thank you. But I don't look like an angel." There it was again, the blush creeping in her face.    
  
"You look cute when you blush," Lana chuckled, enjoying making the poor woman uncomfortable with compliments.    
  
Jen's face became even more red. She wanted to hide behind her hands but then just finally ran it through her hair.    
  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go for a coffee or a drink sometime?"   
  
"Are you going to make me blush the whole time?   
  
"Probably," Lana laughed.    
  
"Then yes," Jen smiled the warmest smile.


	2. Vanilla lemon cookies

It was the first time Lana stayed over at Jen's. A beautiful Sunday morning, rays of sunshine flooding the big light bedroom. Lana entered and smiled. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet. Jen was still lying in her bed, cream white sheets sloppily covering her naked body. Lana dropped her towel and crawled back under the sheet, pulling Jen on her chest and hugging her.    
  
"I kind of smell like you," she said as she pressed a kiss in Jen's golden curls and chuckled. Jen just hummed, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Lana's skin on hers. "I love that even your soap is vanilla scented."   
  
"Do you like vanilla?"    
  
"I never thought I did, or not a lot. But your parfume... To me it feels like home. Safety. Peace. It smells like vanilla lemon cookies."


	3. Lana's birthday

Everyone on set wishes her happy birthday and they sing to her together and hug her. Jen comes to her as last, approaching sheepishly, holding a little gift box tied with a ribbon. 

 

"This... Is for you... Gosh, it suddenly seems so silly I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, I should have gotten you something else-" She's cut of with Lana gently touching her hand to stop her rambling.

 

"I'm sure it's perfect. I appreciate the thought," Lana smiles at her sweetly, her voice soft. "What is in it?" She asks, looking into the green eyes. 

  
"Vanilla lemon cookies."


	4. The script

Lana knocks on the door of Jen's trailer and smiles when a blond head appears. 

"Can I come in?" Lana asks. 

"Sure," Jen smiles back at her and stepps away from the doorway. "What's up? Do you want to rehearse?" She nodds to the script in Lana's hands. 

"Oh, no, I decided to donate a script to the charity and I wanted to ask if you would sign it, please." 

"I think I could do that," Jen leans against the wall and smirks. 

"You ~think~ you ~could~ sign it? What do I need to do to get your autograph? Compliment you like all your fans do?" Lana raises her eyebrow and takes a step closer. 

"Hmm, that might work," Jen muses, looking into Lana's eyes. 

"Jennifer, you're such an amazing actress, so talent, I love you so much, can I please get your autograph?" She takes another step closer, standing now just a foot away. Her lip corners are twitching as she is trying not to laugh. 

"I'm not sure that's enough... I think you're going to have to pay..."

"What is your price?" Lana dares her, her voice low, her eyes switching quickly between Jen's and her lips. 

"What are you willing to pay?" She sucks in her breath, the proximity almost making her dizzy. 

Lana licks her bottom lip and closes the little of the distance remaining between them. She's firm, immediately biting Jen's lip and making her moan. She traces kisses down the blonde's jaw and to her neck, sucking on her skin gently, careful not to leave a mark. She licks Jen's ear shell and sucks on her earlobe, making her shiver. 

"Sign it and you'll get the full payment by tonight," Lana whispers into her ear and sticks the script between them. 

"You. Are. The. Worst." Jen groans. 

"I know. But at least you have something to look forward to," she smirks and steps back.


	5. Proposal

A wedding proposal on a forgotten beach. Lana is the one who proposes. Because Jen is so insecure and she knows she wants to be with Lana possibly forever but what if Lana just wants to live in the moment.    
  
So they sit on the beach, alone, no one else is there. And the afternoon is slowly swinging into the evening.    
  
They had some wine and fruity snacks and waves are the only music.   
  
They're sitting on a blanket, leaning into each other, not talking. And then Lana takes a deep breath and sits up and turns to face Jen. She takes her hands into hers.    
  
"Jen. I love you so much. You make me so happy, happier than anyone has ever made me. You make me feel beautiful and I love spending my time with you. I'm never bored, weather we cruise through cities or just lie here on the beach. You are always there for me and you always remind me how to smile when I don't know how. I just hope that it's mutual because if it's not, I'm screwed. Jen, would you marry me?"   
  
And Jen just stares, a huge smile spreading on her face, tears running down.    
  
"Baby don't cry!" Lana is unsure of her reaction but Jen is smiling so it's good, right, and she wipes of her tears.    
  
Jen let's go of her hands and wraps her arms around Lana's neck, squeezing tight.    
  
"Yes! Yes yes yes, a million times yes. I never thought you would... I love you," she pulls away and cups Lana's face, looking into her eyes for a few seconds and then finally locking their lips in a sweet kiss.


	6. Migraine

 

They're in the middle of filming. It's a beautiful day, sunny and warm and everyone is in a good mood. But it's too bright and the sun is in Jen's eyes more than it isn't even tho they're trying to shade it. And she can feel a headache starting and it's one of those that is most probably going to turn into migraine but there's nothing she could do, as always.   
  
So she sits down on the ground and sits there in a squat staring at some plants to concentrate on nothing. She can't go anywhere, they're going to start filming again soon.     
  
Lana sees her and comes to her and squats down next to her with a soft "hi". Jen smiles the tiniest smile, her eyes now closed.   
  
"Are you okay?" There's concern written all over her face and she looks quickly around to see if they can be seen by the fans. She reaches out and squeezes Jen's hand.   
  
Jen smiles at her and turns to look at her. "No. But I can handle it, don't worry." And she squeezes her hand back.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you. I wish we could hide in a dark room and I could hug you and play with your hair."   
  
"That sounds lovely," Jen smiles a big smile. "I wish I could kiss you right now. Can you imagine what would happen?" And then she starts talking about all the fans watching them and how they would go all crazy and exaggerating, or maybe not, and it has Lana laughing in tears. And then they call for them to get ready so Lana stands up and brushes Jen's hair briefly, still laughing.   
  
"I'm supposed to make you laugh, not the other way around!" She says between laughs.   
  
"I love you," Jen looks up at her and mouths.   
  
"Love you too." Lana mouths back before she goes on her mark.


	7. Europe trip

 

All the museums and galeries and special libraries all over Europe... Jen would be in heaven. And Lana would admire all the books and art and everything but not for as long as Jen. But she doesn't mind. She doesn't mind because Jen's face is shining with happiness and excitement and she doesn't know wehre to look first and Lana is just standing and watching her, smiling at the idiot and nodding every time Jen says "Oh my gosh, look at this!" and sometimes she asks a question and when Jen stands and goes through some books, Lana hugs her from behind and rests her head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 


	8. The scarf

So the scarf Jen was wearing is not actually hers. It's Lana's. It was cold on set that night, even in those coats they have. Jen was shivering and her cold was starting. So Lana offered Jen her scarf but Jen refused. After a while of trying to make Jen wear her scarf, Lana just looked at her like "that's not up for discussion" and just threw it around her neck and pulled her a bit closer and wrapped it around and was like "there you go, do you feel better?" Her voice all soft and her hands resting on Jen's shoulders.   
  
And Jen snuggles into it, feeling warm not only on her body but also in her heart. The scarf smells like Lana and so when they wrap for the night, Jen just says "I'm going to keep this." And Lana just smiles and shakes her head.    
  
And Jen sleeps with it and wears it at home because it keeps her warm and safe and it still smells like Lana. And after a few days, Lana asked if she's ever going to get her scarf back.    
  
Jen drops her eye and looks at her from underneath her eyelashes and says "No?" With a smile.    
  
And Lana says "okay" in her soft whispery voice and they smiles at each other because they both know.


	9. Facebook live

Lana is on Facebook, talking about her birthday and thanking fans and answering some of their questions. She's sitting at the kitchen table, coffee next to her computer.    
  
Suddenly Jen appears in the door, the coffee luring her in. "Watcha doing, babe?" She asks as she hugs Lana and leans in.    
  
"Just talking to some fans."   
  
All the color drains from Jen's face and she stiffens.    
  
"But since you're awake and here..." Lana smirks and attempts to wink at the camera before she turns her head and places the sweetest kiss on Jen's lips.


	10. The big announcement

Lana and Jen were sitting in their seats in the audience. Their fingers were interwoven, squeezing each other's hand. They were both nervous, especially Lana, and hardly paying attention to the man talking on the stage.    
  
Lana took a deep breath and let the air go out slowly.    
  
"You know you're getting the award, don't be nervous," Jen leaned in and whispered into Lana's ear.    
  
"You know that's not why I'm nervous."   
  
"I know. But you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, okay?" Jen smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.    
  
"I know. But I want to, I've already decided."   
  
Jen just nodded and turned back to the stage.    
  
"... And the award for the best actress in a fantasy show goes to... Lana Parrilla!"    
  
The whole theater hall started to clap. Jen turned to her wife again and kissed her quickly, mumbling "Congratulations" against her lips.    
  
They were sitting in the second row right at the beginning so thankfully she didn't have to make the whole row to stand up.    
  
Lana climbed up on the stage and accepted the award and finally got the little table. She was supposed to thank everyone, right? She was nervous. She looked around and smiled.    
  
"Thank you, everyone, for this wonderful award. I'm so grateful to everyone who works on the show and who made this possible, our writers and producers and all my coworkers and friends. And my wife. Because without her, both my work life and personal life would suck." She waited a few seconds as people chuckled and then went on. "Speaking of my wife," Lana found Jen in the audience and locked their eyes. "Jennifer and I are expecting a baby," she smiled as her hand unconsciously caressed her stomach.    
  
The audience started to clap their hands and cheer, big smiles spreading on most of the faces.    
  
"Thank you," Lana smiled as she took her award from the table, a slight blush spreading on her face. She wasn't one for big announcements but it felt... Right.    
  
She walked to the stairs and was about to lift her long dress a bit to walk carefully down in her high heels when she noticed the blonde standing at the bottom.    
  
Jen reached out for the award and offered Lana her other hand to help her down the stairs.    
  
Lana smiled and accepted. She felt happy. What else could she want from her life? She had everything she's ever wanted. A successful life, a wife and a baby on the way.    
  
"I love you," Jen whispered into her ear and squeezed her hand.


	11. Lullabies

Lana had a bad day, she was exhausted, maybe even crying. She’s already in bed, ready to go to sleep. Jen’s there with her because she wouldn’t let Lana alone. 

And then Lana asks “Will you sing to me?” and Jen says “Of course.” and smiles softly and starts to sing as she plays with Lana’s hair, caressing her, until Lana falls asleep. And Jen is still singing, quietly, admiring the beautiful woman she’s so lucky to have. And when she’s done with the song, she kisses Lana on her temple and whispers “Good night” into her ear and lies down, spooning her. Lana accommodates to her body, relaxing into her as she always does, as they always sleep. And Jen buries her face into Lana’s neck, breathing her in, smiling to herself as she drifts off to sleep.


	12. Cuddles

They enjoy just being with each other, cuddling on a couch, under a blanket, eating popcorn and watching their old movies and laughing about their baby faces. And then they end up tickling and Jen pushes Lana on her back and straddles her and sits on her hips and tickles Lana’s sides and then she holds her hands behind her head because Lana wouldn’t let her win. But then Jen stops and is looking at her for a moment and then she just leans in and kisses her, laughing. Just a chaste kiss. And another one. And another. Dozen of little kisses between laughs. And Lana can’t contain the smile and a huge smile spreads on her face and Jen asks “What are you smiling at?” and Lana answers “Nothing, I’m just happy,” and Jen finally let’s go off her hands and lies down next to her and wraps her arm around her waist and snuggles her face into Lana’s neck and says “I’m happy too.”


	13. Beach day

"Lana, I really don't think this is a good idea... You shouldn't be in the sun..." Jen tried one last time, even tho they were already on the beach.    
  
"I'm not gonna melt, I'm pregnant, not a block of ice," Lana rolled her eyes and spread the blanket on the sand.    
  
"I'm just worried, okay, I want you and the baby to be okay, that's all."    
  
"I know. I'm just a bit irritated because everyone keeps treating me like I was sick. All I want is to spend some time with you and enjoy the sun and the sea."    
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Jen smiled at her and kissed her cheek before she started to put up the umbrella they brought with them.    
  
It was a hidden part of the beach, not many people went there, only a few locals and it a work day morning so they were almost alone.    
  
"Let me at least put some sunscreen on you," Jen suggested when they finally sat down and pulled the bottle out of the bag.    
  
"I'd love that," Lana smiled and pulled her hair up into a tiny ponytail.    
  
Jen sat behind her, spreading her legs to get closer to the brunette. She poured the sunscreen onto her palm and started to run it into Lana's back.    
  
"This feels so good," Lana groaned and leaned her head forward to loosen her muscles.    
  
"Do you want me to massage you a bit? You seem tensed..."    
  
"Mmmn, yes, please."   
  
"Okay, then relax," Jen smiled and started to massage Lana's shoulders, squeezing and pressing to loosen the stress a bit.    
  
When she was done, she sneaked her hands around Lana's body and rested them on her belly.    
  
"You were right. It is nice. I missed this," she whispered into Lana's ear and pressed a soft kiss right behind it.    
  
"So did I," Lana held Jen's hands on her stomach and turned her head. Their lips met in a soft, innocent kiss, both of them just feeling each other and enjoying the touch. "And we don't have much time left to enjoy it, soon everything is going to to be much busier," the brunette murmured into Jen's lips.    
  
"I can't wait for that, to be honest. I can't wait to meet the little bean," the blonde smiled when she broke the kiss. "But I'm also scared."    
  
"I know." Lana turned back to face the sea and leaned into Jen's embrace. "I am too. I feel like I have no idea how to take care of a baby. But I also think that being scared is a good thing, you know? It means we are going to try even harder to make sure she's okay."   
  
"She is going to be okay. She's going to be so loved so much, you're going to be a great mom."   
  
"So are you."   
  
They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other and the waves, eyes closed, Jen's hands still on Lana's belly and Lana's on hers.    
  
"Did you feel that?" The brunette turned around, eyes wide with excitement.    
  
"I did," Jen's smile was wide, her palms gently pressed to the spot where she felt the movement. "She's awake and full of energy," the blonde said with tears in her eyes, leaning her head on Lana's, making her cheek wet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Fred, I'm sorry.

Lana closed her eyes. She was trying to get all the pictures out of her head. Why did she read the fanfictions? Why did she read fanfictions that were about sex? Why did she read something that had no plot?

Well, it actually did have a plot. Emma and Regina argued or one of them teased the other and then they just... Made each other come...

Come... She needed to come. Not that she would be that close but she wanted this to be over. She wanted him to get of off her, she didn't want his beard on her face, his big hands on her body. She just wanted to... read.

Maybe if she just remembered parts of the stories... She wanted the little blonde to touch her. Like Emma touched Regina. Emma knew exactly what to do. Would Jen know? Would she be that good too?

Emma... Emma... Jen... Emma... Jen...

"Jen!" She arched her back as she dug her nails into his back. She could feel him freeze. She squeezed her eyes shut even more as she realized what just happened and let her hands fall on the bed.

"What did you just say?" He was confused and upset and sat down next to her, staring.

"Nothing," she tried even tho she knew he heard her very well.

"Are you two fucking?" He got angry, yelling at her.

"No! I swear we never..." She tried again, sitting up and pulling the blanket over her.

"Don't even bother..." He scoffed, pulling his pants on. He didn't even look at her and left the room.

Lana was siting in the middle of the huge bed, leaning against the headboard but still somewhat straight, hot tears running down her face.

She's known, she had a feeling, for quite some time, that she wasn't in love with Fred. But Jen... It actually all made sense. She just didn't want to admit it, she was afraid to admit it.

She wiped off her tears and reached for her phone. She opened her gallery and scrolled through the photos. Jen. Jen smiling. Jen laughing. Jen covering her face. Jen dancing around the set. Jen being silly. Jen reading a script. Jen, Jen, Jen, so many pictures of Jen, her smile, her beautiful eyes.

Lana didn't even realize that as she slid down the bed but she was crying again. She was crying silently. She just ruined her marriage and hurt the man who has always been her friend. She was crying over a woman who probably never saw her as anything more than just a friend or a coworker. It hurt. She could never have her, yet the blonde was the one who made her come that night.

She scrolled through some more pictures, Jen at the ouat screening, Jen wearing jeans and a shirt, Jen in a baseball cap. Lana let the tears fall on the pillow and smiled sadly. She closed her eyes as her phone went dark and fell asleep, still crying.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated so click the button or write a comment! :) If you have something you would like me to write, let me know here or on tumblr (october-lady.tumblr.com) or on twitter (@named_lucie)


End file.
